


"I'm a Firfall Man."

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rebecca-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Rebecca finds out why some people call it Firfall and some people call it Mistfall from a grumpy Dundull citizen.





	"I'm a Firfall Man."

“-and thank you for shopping at the Firfall General Store!” the cashier finished their required parting words as Rebecca grabbed the food she had just purchased.

“About that,” Rebecca started, noticing the cashier blink and check himself.

“Mistfall General Store,” he repeated with a look of disgust.

“I always heard it called Firfall? And then like a week before I came here people started calling it Mistfall, what is that about?”

“It’s so stupid,” the man said with a groan, “It’s been Firfall for my entire life, it’s been Firfall for generations!”

“So why the change?”

“Mail. Or politics. Or money,” he harrumphed, crossing his arms and looking incredibly bitter.

“Mail.”

“Councilman Skoll thought the name was too close to Firgrove, he thought the mail exchange was a terrible waste of time, and said we’d save time and money if we changed the name. Plus we should ‘rebrand’ Firfall so people don’t think of Firgrove and old people and ruin our tourism,” he explained but didn’t explain well.

“Mail exchange? Oh, like Slovakia and Slovenia have to exchange mail because it’ll go to the wrong country?” Rebecca asked for clarification, the moustached man smiling and nodding.

“It was great fun! Every month we’d get together and make sure the mail got to the correct person. And Firgrove isn’t far, more pressing mail could easily be delivered and get back home in an hour or so, and that’s just walking! Get a horse or take a bus and it’s just a few minutes!” Clearly the man enjoyed the gatherings, gesturing to pictures behind him of Dundull and Firgrove residents at what looked like a picnic.

“But it sounds like it didn’t actually cost any money to get the mail sorted, but all the signs would have had to change, and all the Ranger stuff-”

“Exactly!” he slammed his hand down on the counter, “it’s all a money sink! All that money spent into changing names and signs and papers and shipping addresses and all the souvenirs! That all had to be replaced! And what about all of our businesses? All of our Firfall merchandise is now useless! All wasted money and time and materials-”

“Yeah that seems unwise,” Rebecca hoped talking might get him to stop ranting as he was getting visibly more agitated, “plus getting used to the new name would be a pain.”

“I won’t use that name except at work where it is required,” the man swore, completely serious.

“I’m a Firfall man,” he added in a determined declaration.

“Do others in Dundull feel the same way?” Rebecca wondered if anyone else was this passionate.

“Oh yes! Many of us do! Just ask around and you’ll find plenty of Firfall people!” he was particularly enthusiastic, speaking as though it was some sort of club of people.

“Sounds like there is a division between the Firfall folks and the Mistfall people,” Rebecca said as a joke, a bit put off by the serious expression on his face. 

“Maybe whenever I talk around Skoll I’ll call it anything but Mistfall. Maybe things like, Silverfall, and Mistland, or Fort Fall,” Rebecca tried to joke, wondering if that would upset him more, “or you could sell all your Firfall stuff as limited edition, last to ever be made, sort of thing.” She hoped that edition might make him smile more than her joke did. 

“Be a way to cover some of the losses at any rate,” the cashier grumbled at her suggestion, but seemed to think about it.

Before he could resume complaining Rebecca excused herself, Midnightwarrior snorting and nosing her for the food she had just purchased.


End file.
